Atlas Corporation
United Nations |battles= Attack on San Francisco Battle of Baghdad Somalia insurgency Filipino insurgency }} See also: Atlas Corporation The Atlas Corporation was an American multinational private military company headquartered in New Baghdad, London. Atlas was founded by Jonathan Irons in 2035, whom developed the company to become one of the largest companies in the world with arguably the largest standing army in the world. On June 15th 2060, Atlas became the first public company to declare open hostilities towards a sovereign nation after attacking the US Third Fleet stationed in San Francisco, California. The attack started the Worldwide War against Atlas, and the company devolved from public company to terrorist organisation. After the death of Irons in 2061, insurgent Atlas forces continued to fight against United Nations forces. Most of these insurgents were snuffed out by 2065. All of Atlas' assets were subsequently absorbed by sovereign nations and rival companies. Early History Atlas was established in 2035 by West Point Military Academy graduate Jonathan Irons in Colorado Sprigs, Colorado. The company began its investments two years later by purchasing one of the largest bioengineering research and development firm in the world, and through this accomplished several feats, including the development and patenting advanced soldier exoskeleton technology and successfully field testing 3D printed weaponry and munitions. In 2044, Atlas expanded into Europe by opening local headquarters in Belgium and Switzerland. The following year, Atlas signs the largest US military weapons supply contract in history. Atlas received the 2051 Technological Innovation Award for advancements in biogenics. Atlas was also well known for disaster relief and regional infrastructure planning. In January 2047, Atlas assumed responsibility for the complete restoration of Baghdad, Iraq, following years of conflict during the Second Gulf War. Atlas' efforts resulted in the complete rejuvenation of the national capital to such an extent, Atlas relocated their world headquarters to the city centre, now renamed New Baghdad. Irons also acts as a special consultant to the Iraqi Government, and Atlas serves as the city's special police force. Unbeknown to the rest of the world, Irons had essentially established the world's first corpocracy, or "corpo-state". A similar arrangement was made between Atlas and the government of Bulgaria in the early 2050s, which made the capital city of Sofia an Atlas controlled zone and made Atlas the exclusive security contractor for the country's infrastructure and shipping. Atlas also assists allied forces during the invasion of Seoul by loyalist North Korean forces in 2054; and assisting Nigerian forces in rescuing Prime Minister Samuel Abidoyo and subsequently rescuing technologist Alex Cos from the KVA in Lagos. 2055-2060 Atlas was one of the many security companies that mobilised during the Great Meltdown, in charge of security for nuclear power stations near Seattle, Washington and Calais, France. Whilst Atlas was able to repel the KVA terrorist attacks, they were unable to prevent the nuclear reactors from melting down. Over the following four years, Atlas would expand their outreach establishing the "United as One" Foundation, using the profits from their businesses, and encouraging larger corporations to do the same, to provide housing and medical relief to victims of the Great Meltdown. Atlas would be in charge of dozens of refuge camps in America and abroad, and kept up an efficient medical program as well as keep up their security commitments and investigations into the KVA. Atlas forces would get their vengeance of the KVA after tracing their leader, Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze's movements to a meeting in Santorini, Greece. After a brief street fight, Atlas would succeed in killing Hades. The success of the Hades assassination, as well as their constant relief efforts, would make Atlas the largest corporation in the world based on revenue and offered a seat on the United Nations Security Council in 2060. Worldwide War See also: Worldwide War against Atlas In early 2060, rumors started to develop that Atlas was developing a new type of biological weapon that can target people with certain genome groups. This rumor was further enforced when it was revealed that within the radiation medicine given by Atlas to refuge camp refugees and minor Atlas employees, all were injected with a weakened man-made "virus" which contained genomic information somewhat similar to the information leaked over several months. On June 15th 2060, Upon accepting his seat on the UN security council, Jonathan Irons took the opportunity to address the bioweapon allegations head on. He openly admitted that no such weapons were being developed because they had already developed the weapon. Irons would go on to criticise the United Nations and the countries that make up it as no longer capable to resolve the world's problems collectively, and he decides the time is right for Atlas to take control of the situation from the world's politicians. Atlas would back up this call with an unprovoked attack on the US Third Fleet in San Francisco, California. The intention was to box in the fleet by destroying the Golden Gate Bridge, then sail atlas container carriers in the bay and launch his bioweapon, now named "Manticore". US military forces were able to sink the carrier and halt the attack. Within hours of the attack, the United Nations Security Council unanimously votes to strip Atlas of any involvement within the United Nations and deemed a terrorist organisation, subjecting it to international laws against it, including having their assets frozen, facilities raided and known personnel detained without warrant. International defence forces would engage in several sporadic conflicts with Atlas over the remaining months of 2060, as well as Atlas extending control over nations it already controlled or had substantial influence over. Irons would entrench himself in the Atlas Command Centre in New Baghdad. On January 8th, 2061, a shock and awe campaign commenced on New Baghdad, carried out by the Sentinel Task Force, along with the US military. The initial assault proceeds as planned, but are pushed back after Atlas uses Manticore within the city, pushing the allied forces back. Once the gas had subsided, the allies pushed towards Atlas' HQ. After sporadic fighting within the facility, Sentinel operatives reach Irons, where they successfully eliminate the CEO. Once news of Irons' death became known, most of the Atlas personnel in New Baghdad surrendered, handing over control to the United States. Insurgency Following Irons' death, most of the Atlas personnel stationed around the world surrendered themselves to allied forces. Most were incarcerated, but later released and absorbed into their national military or rehabilitated into civilian life. Small cells of Atlas forces, particularly in Africa and Eastern Europe, still waged an insurgent terrorist campaign against western nations. Following the capture of New Baghdad by allied forces, most of the Atlas personnel that escaped made their way to Africa and established a foothold within Somalia. Over the following year, the insurgents would skirmish first against Nile River Coalition forces. A small Australian-led Sentinel force assaulted the Atlas stronghold and eliminated the remaining Atlas personnel in Somalia. In the Philippines, Atlas had devolved into a rogue "ronin-like" mercenary force, and had captured the island of Basilan from the Philippines to act as their base and stronghold. Sentinel would battle with Atlas for a few years. By 2065, most of these forces were neutralised. It was victory in this region that would lead the United Nations to claim the end of hostilities against Atlas. Disbursement Following the attack in San Francisco, all of Atlas' assets were frozen. Their facilities in the US, Europe and Asia were raided and known personnel detained without warrant. Most of these assets were either absorbed into the individual governments or taken over by other corporations. Most notably, the Belltower Group took over all of Atlas' businesses in Europe and the Middle East, thereby succeeding Atlas as the world's largest private military company. Arasaka absorbed Atlas' Asian operations. Whilst Atlas never had a major stake in Asia, Arasaka was still able to use former Atlas interest to help build the company's new Security Division. Former Atlas elements incorporated themselves within smaller governments within Africa and Asia, both areas where Atlas had considerable outreach. Despite the best efforts of allied forces, pockets of Atlas were still active even after the formal conclusion of the war in 2065, most of which integrated into local governments and economies. Africa's largest corporations can be traced back to either Atlas itself or parties formerly involved in Atlas. Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Category:Atlas Corporation Category:United States of America Category:United Nations Category:Middle East Category:2030s Category:2040s Category:2050s Category:2060s Category:Private Military Companies